Scenarios: GQ2
by adcgordon
Summary: One statement, intentional or not, can rip at the heart. Can they overcome his comment? Do they want to? Did he mean it? Another scenario on our favorite couple, from my mind to yours.
1. I Love Her

**Guys/girls/gang…I'm in a funk after reading Z's interview in 'GQ' magazine. I'm trying to write my way out of it and this is what's coming around. I need some signs of Zanessa happiness to get me back on track and back to happy 'Hawaii'. So if you have any hints that might cheer me up, please send them to me.**

**PM's (Private Messages for those who aren't familiar) can be sent from my profile page. Just go to my profile and click 'send message' at the top of the page. **

**Thanks for the encouragement, help, reviews, input, etc!**

**And as always, I own nothing of HSM. I have no connection to the actors, characters, writers or the awesome production crew, unfortunately, who brought this generation-changing phenomena (and especially Zanessa) to our attention.

* * *

** The SUV came from nowhere blowing through the red light as though the intersection didn't even exist. The driver of the black Audi had no chance to even look sideways as the larger vehicle plowed into her. Her one saving grace, she jerked the car to the left causing the massive bumper to impact in front of the driver-side door, not directly into it.

Traffic snarled as onlookers gathered on the sidewalks gawking at the wreckage and witnesses jumped from their vehicles to assess the situation. The airbag of the Audi had pushed the young woman with flowing black curls backwards against her seat.

The first lady to reach the car noticed immediately that the female driver was unconscious, a nasty cut on her head from hitting the window on the door. Her legs were pinned in the car where the SUV remained, now attached to the Audi. Those who gathered around had a hard time discerning where one vehicle stopped and the other began.

It only took moments for numerous people to grab their cell phones and dial 911. Within three minutes police were on the scene of the normally busy L.A. intersection that was now completely still.

The owner of the SUV and his occupant sat on the sidewalk in shock. Both knew there was no excuse for what had just occurred. They were too busy searching for music on their iPods to watch the changing traffic signals. The two men could only pray that the dark haired woman was ok.

The woman who had reached the Audi first continued to stay by the car. She spoke softly to the young lady who was not responding in the front seat. "Hang on sweetheart. You hang on. You're going to be ok. The ambulance is on its way and the police are here. You just hang on sweetheart. They'll get you out of here."

The woman, in her 40's, could picture her own teenage daughter being in this predicament. She wished she knew this injured young lady so she could try to reassure her. Suddenly she thought about this young lady's parents and other family members.

She saw a cell phone in the floor of the car in front of the back seat. She gingerly stuck her arm through the shattered glass of the back door but couldn't reach the device. She tried opening the latch and found that if she gave a hearty tug she could open the door. She was able to pry the crumpled metal just wide enough to get to the phone.

Her words still continued to flow to the unconscious driver. There was no movement at all from the front seat. Rescue crews arrived as the woman discovered the speed dial list on the iPhone. She decided to simply start down the list.

She nervously hit speed dial number one and waited for a voice to answer. When it did, the answer was timid and soft.

"V…Vanessa? Nessa? Did you really mean to call me?" The woman stood holding the phone for a moment.

"Sir, I'm not Vanessa but please don't hang up. I do have her phone."

Zac was confused. "Wh-who is this? And why do you have Nessa's phone?"

"Sir," the woman started again. "There's been an accident. I think your…um…I think Vanessa is pretty badly hurt."

"Don't joke with me about this, who am I talking to?" Zac's voice quivered at the thought of Vanessa being hurt.

"Uh, my name is Hannah Davis. I was behind the young lady's car when she got hit. The rescue crews are working to get her out right now." Hannah knew she was giving the young man startling news but she wanted someone to know.

"Sir, are you her husband?" Hannah asked.

Zac hung his head. "No. No, I'm not her husband. I was her boyfriend up until a couple of weeks ago. Where did you get my number?"

"It was the first one on speed dial. I'm sorry to bother you, I'll go down her list and try someone else. Can you possibly tell me if her parents are local or not? I think they'd want to know."

"Hannah, wait, no, let me…let me get in touch with her parents. I think this news might come better from someone they know. H-how serious is this?" Zac found himself shaking with tears forming in his eyes.

Hannah's voice softened. "I'm not sure sir. I can see she's got a pretty good cut on her head. It looks like she hit her head on the window of the door. Her face looks pretty swollen. And I don't know…I think her legs are pinned in. It looks like the rescue squad is bringing the jaws of life to try and get her out."

Now rescue workers were yelling at the crowd to see if anyone knew the female driver. They were cutting her out of the vehicle and needed to get her to the hospital. Hannah stepped forward. "I'm on the phone with a friend of hers. I found her cell phone in the car and just started dialing the numbers she has stored."

Zac could hear a man's voice in the background. "Quick thinking Miss. Nice job, can that friend tell us which hospital to take her too? And what's her name? We can't get her to wake up at the moment…but that's not all bad considering her injuries."

"Vanessa" Zac said from the other side of the phone. "Her name is Vanessa." Hannah heard his tears beginning to fall.

"Mister, uh, sir? Any idea which hospital we should take her to?" Hannah asked. Her stomach was churning and she felt her own tears beginning to form with the rush of adrenaline that was pumping through her.

"Cedars-Sinai" Zac answered. "I'll, meet the ambulance there."

"Is there anyone else I can call for you? What can I do to help?" Hannah knew there was little more she could do except say a prayer.

"Just…send her cell phone with her in the ambulance, please?" Zac requested. "And…" he started softly, "please tell her that I love her."

Hannah ended the call and turned back to the car where rescuers had finally been able to free Vanessa from the wreckage. As they loaded her on the stretcher Hannah approached V's bleeding face. "Honey, hang in there." She hadn't even asked the young man's name that she had just spoken to, Vanessa's ex-boyfriend apparently. She glanced back at the redial on the phone that read simply, 'Zac'. She turned back to Vanessa. "Zac's going to call your parents. He's coming to the hospital, and he said to tell you that he loves you."

Hannah handed the cell phone to the E.M.T.'s who put it with Vanessa's purse. Anything else left in the car would have to wait. They loaded the stretcher into the ambulance and the sirens blared. "Hang in there Vanessa." Hannah spoke to herself. "Zac loves you."

----------------------

Zac wasn't sure which direction he was going. He looked at the pictures of her, of them, that still adorned his living room. He couldn't bring himself to take them down. He was still kicking himself for the entire situation that led to their breakup.

They had dated for nearly four years. They were best friends, lovers…did he mention she was the love of his life? But one line in an interview had brought that to an abrupt halt. Zac wasn't ready to say it had reached the 'end' but the relationship had become more than strained.

_He remembered laughing with the reporter. The man had caught Zac on an off day. They had been talking, foul language taking over much of the conversation, about Zac's future. _

_The reporter had mentioned some questionable but innocent pictures that had been taken by a fan of Zac and Vanessa. He followed that mention with a short question regarding a wedding that Zac and Vanessa had attended together in Hawaii. The seasoned reporter was pulling Zac's strings when he commented, 'Everybody thought _ _**you two** _ _ were getting married.' The two continued laughing and cursing. _

_Zac's response had been a hint of his nervousness and reservations about discussing his private life, especially the part that involved Vanessa. But the reporter took Zac's laughter the wrong way and the quote that appeared in the magazine sparked a damaging fire to the young lovers. "I'm not getting married till I'm 40." Zac had stated. "If ever."_

_Zac didn't regret the answer until he saw it in print. Then he certainly regretted the words, especially because Vanessa had read the article without him. She read it while standing in the line at the supermarket. The comment had come as enough of a blow for her to drop her basket of groceries and the magazine and walk out of the store in tears._

_When Zac had called her that evening he knew something was wrong but she would barely even speak to him, let alone hold a conversation. What was usually a half hour conversation when they were apart lasted all of two minutes, most of that silence._

"_Ness, is this about the article? You gotta give me a hint why you're mad. And I know you are. Don't lie to me, please." Zac had requested._

"_Hmph." Her reply. "Why not? Apparently you've been lying to me for a while now. I know you don't wanna get married right now Zac, but 20 years from now? 'If ever.'…" she threw his words at him through the phone. _

_And with that she'd hung up. Zac was left staring at his phone trying to replay the small amount of words that had passed between them. He replayed the interview with the reporter and the crappy day he had had before the interview began. It all was catching up to him._

_He had only spoken to Vanessa once more after that. He had called her numerous times but she didn't answer. He had gone to her house, unlocked the door and waited for her to come home. 'I should've walked over.' He realized when he saw Vanessa's car pass her own house a third time. She was obviously avoiding him, seeing his car parked in her driveway. He left and went back home._

_She had shown up at his front door later that evening with tears in her eyes. She rang the doorbell and waited for him to answer. That alone caught him off guard. He tried to smile at her when he opened the door, but the look on her face made it fade quickly. She didn't offer an explanation. She simply handed him the kuippo ring that he had given her along with the key to his house that she possessed. "I'm sure there will be others that aren't looking for a commitment. I thought we had already made one. My mistake."_

_Zac was stunned. He stood looking at the ring and key in his hand. He couldn't even find the voice to call after her as she got into her black Audi and drove away. The lump in his throat nearly choked him. "Wh-wh-what just happened?" he asked himself._

_He made his way back inside the house and picked up his phone. He sat down at the computer at the same time and left every kind of message he could think of for his girlfriend. All of them boiled down to one thing, "I'm sorry, please talk to me. Please!"_

_She never returned his messages. He tried for three days but she never answered him. He didn't sleep, didn't shower, barely ate and wondered if Vanessa was going through the same feelings. She hadn't even given him a chance to tell her that he loved her. They had said it before, time and time again. But now he needed to tell her more than ever, and he needed to hear it from her as well._

_Three days with no contact with her. It hurt, deeply. Three days he had avoided answering any other calls on his phone, even calls from his parents. Now they were worried too. He decided to try one other person to attempt to figure this out._

"_Ash? You gotta talk to me, please? Tell me what's going on in her head. Or tell me what's going on in your head. Please, I'm begging you talk to me." His raw emotions were evident on the phone. The couple's mutual friend was now feeling the other side of this heartbreak._

"_Zac, it was a stupid comment. You're usually really careful with what you say, what happened this time?" Ashley's voice was stern but calming with the question._

"_I don't know. It was the same day I backed out of 'Footloose'. Kenny was disappointed with me and I was disappointed with myself. I went with the reporter and he just started spewing all sorts of random stuff and I just let myself react to it. I know it's not a good excuse. I never used Nessa's name. I wasn't trying to hurt her, I was trying to keep her out of it." Zac tried to explain. At least Ashley was listening._

"_But didn't you think that any talk regarding a girlfriend, or 'hooking up with some famous chick' or marriage might just include her. Even if you don't say her name Zac, people assume that's who you're talking about. Maybe it's time you start saying her name and reassure her that she IS the one you're talking about. Unless there's someone else that you're referring to, of course." Now Ashley's temper was beginning to sound. Zac expected it. And after that short tirade, he knew he deserved it._

"_I screwed up big time, didn't I?" His question was innocent._

"_Yeah. You made her look like a fool Zac. Without even mentioning her name, you made her look like a fool." Ashley felt her own tears running down her face again, just as they had when Vanessa had come to her house several days ago. That had been V's retreat after dropping everything in the grocery store._

_----------_

_The words Ashley just told Zac were the exact ones that Vanessa had mumbled when she walked into Ash's home that day. The young women had sat on the couch, Vanessa wrapped in Ashley's arms crying and attempting to understand what was going on. Ash had tried to offer advice in Zac's favor but Vanessa wouldn't listen._

_They sat in silence for what seemed like an hour that day. Finally, Vanessa had looked at her best girlfriend and chuckled a nervous laugh. "You know, this is a time that I would usually pick up the phone and tell Zac that I'm going to his place. He'd meet me there if he wasn't home already and then he would just hold me on the couch or in the bed and listen while I gripe, gripe, gripe about the crap that's making me upset." She finished the thought with a sigh. "Guess that's not happening this time."_

_Ashley watched with fear and amazement as Vanessa proceeded to remove the kuippo ring from her right ring finger and then pulled the keychain from her pocket and started fiddling with Zac's house key._

"_Whoa, Nessa, what are you doing?" Ashley shook her head violently as Vanessa looked at her. A determined look was on Vanessa's face as she halted her actions for a moment. _

"_I need to give these back to him. I won't need them anymore." Vanessa had said._

"_You have to talk to him about this Vanessa. You can't just walk up and hand these to him. You don't even know what was going through his mind when he said this stuff. You read the article, does any of it really sound like_ _** our ** _ _Zac? Really, think about this, it sounds like this reporter was jerking Zac around over so many topics…he makes Zac sound pretty foolish if you ask me."_

_Vanessa's mind was already set. "Seems like I'm the foolish one. I'm done with it."_

_Ashley pulled the kuippo ring from Vanessa's hand as V continued to remove the key. "This," Ashley took Vanessa's chin and turned her face toward the ring in her hand, "is practically your engagement ring. It has been for like three years now. You can't just pull this off and say it's 'done.'"_

_Again Vanessa gave the sarcastic chuckle. "An engagement that's gonna last twenty years…IF anything EVER comes of it. Tell me Ashley, would you be willing to wait around and find out?"_

_Ashley put the ring down on the table in front of Vanessa. V put the key beside it. They both stared at the two, relatively simple, symbols of Zac and Vanessa's love. Ash's tears continued to flow. V's were dry, she had cried all she was going to, she thought._

_Vanessa got up to leave and Ashley grabbed her hand. "Do you still love him?" Ashley asked very softly. The tears that welled again in Vanessa's eyes were enough to answer the question. "Then there's still hope."_

_Vanessa shook her head and left Ashley's house without another word. _

_----------_

"_There's nobody else Ashley, you know that. She knows that. I know it was a stupid comment. I never should've made it." Zac continued._

"_But you did. Think hard Zac. Something in your heart must've made you make that comment. Is there any bit of seriousness in it? Are you having second or third or fourth thoughts about marrying Vanessa? Have you guys even discussed marriage, recently?"_

_Zac thought back. They were always mentioning something to each other about marriage. They always joked about it, knowing that somewhere – down the road – they would be married. The only real serious conversation they had ever had though was in Hawaii, when they bought the matching kuippo rings. _

_The rings were a sign of their friendship and growing relationship at the time. Zac had assured Vanessa that he would one day replace her kuippo ring with an engagement ring. That's how sure he was about their love. And that's why Vanessa wore that ring on every occasion that she could. _

"_No." Zac answered simply. The one word covered all of Ash's questions. "And now she won't listen to me, even if I try." Zac's head hung low._

"_I hate to say it Sweetheart, but you're right." Ashley told him. "Give her a little space Zac. Give her a couple of weeks and try again. I know she loves you. That's never going to change. But this cut her really deep. It's going to take a lot of work on your part to try and make up for this." Ashley stopped and listened to Zac's breathing, somewhat ragged on the other end._

"_You want a role that's more challenging? I'd say you've put yourself into one… a real one… and you didn't even have to audition. If you really love her Zac, this is going to take time and effort."_

_Zac was nodding his head. He couldn't even get Vanessa to listen to him. She may have read his e-mails or IM's but there had been no response. "I will give her some space Ashley, but I need your help, a promise from you."_

"_What's that?" Ashley asked curiously._

"_Everytime you see her, or talk to her on the phone…I need you to tell her that I love her. If she won't listen to me, I need you to tell her that. I'll try not to bother her, but I won't promise that. She'll still get e-mails and voice mail messages from me but I won't try to corner her. At least not for a little while. As long as you will promise to tell her that for me – every day."_

"_I'll do my best." Ashley answered as she wiped away a few tears. _

_----------_

Zac knew Ashley had done her best. For two weeks now he had gotten little messages from their friend letting him know that Vanessa's reaction hadn't changed. Everytime Ashley mentioned Zac's love to Vanessa, V's jaw had set and the tears came to her eyes.

She still wouldn't talk to Zac and didn't want to see him. She still wouldn't answer his voice mails or e-mails although she kept all of them. It was at least a chance for her to hear his voice…and the same was true for Zac. Leaving messages afforded him the opportunity to simply hear her.

Those thoughts suddenly slammed shut in Zac's mind. He picked up the phone for another reason this time. His hands shook as he looked through the numbers on the screen of his iPhone. 'Gina & Greg' was the number he pushed. He simply hoped they would answer a call from him right now.

As the phone rang Zac grabbed his wallet and headed toward his car. He had to get to the hospital. He had to see Vanessa. One last thought passed through his mind. This thought sent him running up the stairs to his bedroom. He grabbed Vanessa's kuippo ring and situated it on his pinky finger. He prayed he would have the opportunity to give it back to her.

Gina answered the phone to Zac's relief. "Hello."

"Gina, it's Zac. I know you don't want to hear from me, but this is an emergency." Zac didn't want to startle her, but it was going to happen, no matter what words he chose.

"What kind of emergency Zac?" Gina's question was less than interested in what Zac had to say.

"Vanessa, she's apparently been in an accident. They're taking her to Cedars-Sinai. I hope that hospital is ok for you guys." Zac stopped there.

"My Baby…what? What kind of accident? Have you two been fighting again?" Gina wasn't sure what she was saying or asking.

"I don't know the details. I'm heading to the hospital right now. Please just meet me there." Zac pleaded.

"Do you know anything at all? I mean, what kind of accident…Zac, is she alive?"

Zac heard the catch in Gina's throat. He didn't want to think about that question. He just wanted to get there and hold Vanessa in his arms and make it all better. Yet he still needed to answer Vanessa's mother.

"A woman called me using Vanessa's cell phone. Ness was apparently driving and got hit. They had to use the jaws of life to get her out and she was unconscious at the time. The rescue workers asked me what hospital and I just told them Cedars-Sinai. I hope that's ok."

"Um-hmmm" Gina mumbled through her tears. Zac heard her talking to someone else. He assumed it was Greg. A male voice quickly appeared on the phone.

"Why did they call you?" he asked pointedly. Zac could tell they were rushing around, probably trying to get themselves out the door.

"I'm apparently still the first number in her speed dial." Zac said quietly. "Greg, I'm going to meet you at the hospital. Please don't try to stop me. I still love your daughter, no matter how she, or you, feels about me. I still love her."

* * *


	2. I'm Her Husband

**You guys are awesome! At every turn today I had another review or PM filled with encouraging words. Thank you Zanessa fans for helping me!**

**I hope you'll see MY attitude change as this story progresses. This was supposed to be just a one-chapter story to get the depressing stuff off my chest. Now it's turning into something more. I hope you'll bear with me. **

**I'm not done with 'Hawaii' by any means, but I'm still trying to regain my focus on that. This one shouldn't be too much longer. But again I ask…please bear with me.  
** **Here's the next chapter. Read & Review please. You know I'm addicted to your comments!  


* * *

** Zac screeched his own black Audi into a parking space at the emergency room. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves before stepping out of the car. His legs felt like jello as he walked to the information desk.

"Vanessa Hudgens?" he asked discreetly.

The woman at the desk shook her head as she looked over the files. "She was brought in by ambulance, apparently she was in a car accident?" Zac continued, his voice breaking slightly.

Still the woman shook her head. A nurse behind her turned and caught Zac's attention. "Young woman, long dark hair?" The nurse stepped in.

"Yes." Zac answered.

"She was just brought in. They are working with her now." The nurse had reached the end of the information that she could give out.

"Is she awake? Will she be ok?" Zac hoped for more answers.

The nurse now shook her head. "I don't know any more than that. She's in triage, they're trying to figure out the extent of her injuries. I'm sorry, I can't tell you anything more than that right now."

"I need to go back and see her." Zac was no longer asking.

"I'm sorry sir," the receptionist spoke up again. "Are you a member of her family?"

Zac swallowed hard to try and cover the lie he was about to verbalize. "I'm…I'm her husband." The words came all too easily out of his mouth.

The nurse looked around again. The tears in Zac's eyes were proof of his caring for the young woman in question. She had no need to question this young man, not at this moment. And it would probably benefit Miss or Mrs. Hudgens to have someone with her to answer questions.

She touched the receptionist on the shoulder and nodded her head. "Mr. Hudgens?" Zac avoided answering.

"Call me Zac, please. Can I just go back to be with my … wife?" His fidgeting was a sign to both women that he wasn't being truthful. But his determination let them both know that he wasn't going to give up easily.

"Let me go check and see what her status is." The nurse offered. "If the doctors say its okay, I'll take you to her."

Zac breathed an obvious sigh of relief. He waited at the desk for the nurse to come back for him. When she returned she pointed Zac toward the large automatic door around the corner from the information desk. He waited for the door to open and quickly walked through to the nurse.

"Mr. Hudg…um…Zac…" the nurse started. "Your…wife…is hurt pretty seriously. She's still unconscious. She's got a gash on her head and her face is quite swollen. Her left leg is obviously broken and she may have some broken ribs as well. We don't know about internal injuries yet. They will have to do some testing before we can figure that out."

Zac nodded. The nurse noticed the twitch in his jaw and the vein on his throat that seemed ready to pop out of his neck. She touched his shoulder. "Before you go in to see her, you should know…she's not going to answer you right now. And she's obviously going to look different. There are a lot of wires hooked up to her for the moment to monitor her vital signs. And, if something changes they may have to put a tube down her throat."

Zac's shoulders slouched. He questioned himself. _Should I really be back here with her? Can I handle this? I'm not her husband. Right now I'm not anything to her. But I love her._

They stopped in the hall outside a room where the curtains were pulled shut. The nurse felt his fear. "Are you sure you want to go in? You don't have to. You can wait outside and I can keep you updated." She offered.

"No." Zac stated as his heart started pounding hard in his chest. "No. I have to be here for her. I can't let her be here alone. Whether she wants me here or not, I need to be here."

The nurse noticed the ring on his pinky finger. She noticed the lack of a ring on Zac's left ring finger. Again she realized that this young man probably wasn't Miss Hudgens' husband. But everyone needs someone present with them. And if he was willing to be that person she wasn't going to push the issue.

She pulled the curtain back just enough to let Zac walk in. He gasped at the sight of Vanessa just laying there. Her beautiful face was swollen and contorted. The left side of her body looked nearly mangled while the right side held her beautiful features. He wanted so badly to just lift her up and hold her. The tears started rolling from his eyes.

The nurse pointed him toward a chair on the right side of the bed. First Zac stood there just staring at her fragile body trying desperately to see her breathe. He sat gently in the chair but still avoided touching the bed. The nurse encouraged him.

"Honey, it's okay to touch her. Her right hand and arm…most of her right side seems to be okay. You can even rub her cheek or give her a kiss if you want to. Just be careful. And talk to her, Zac. We truly believe that people who are unconscious can still hear others talking to them. Give her words of encouragement. It's okay if you cry, but let her know you're here. Sometimes that makes all the difference in the world."

She smiled at Zac and watched him lean over the bed and ever so gently take Vanessa's hand in his. He didn't know what to say, but he had made contact. The nurse walked out of the room and left them alone.

"Nessa? Baby? I'm right here." Zac whispered to her. "I love you. You've gotta know that. I love you so much. I don't know what happened here but I just know you've gotta be strong and come through this. You're really hurt, but you can pull through this, I know. I'm going to help you pull through this."

He pulled her hand gently toward his own body and then held it up against his cheek. For a moment he rested his face against her palm and closed his eyes. A simple prayer escaped his lips as he begged for her recovery. Then he was silent, not knowing exactly what could come next. So he did the only thing he knew to do. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, sat back down in the chair, held her hand and let the tears flow freely.

-------------

Gina and Greg arrived shortly after Zac. They too quickly parked and ran inside. They looked around the waiting room fully expecting to see Vanessa's ex sitting nervously. Instead they saw no one they recognized.

Gina had called Ashley before leaving their house. She wanted to make sure this wasn't some cruel prank that Zac may be attempting. Ashley had assured Gina that Zac wouldn't do something like that. She was taken aback by the question.

Gina had sighed and apologized for even thinking along those lines. Yes, she knew Zac. And no, horrible news such as this did not constitute a prank that he would pull.

Ashley assured Gina of one other thing. Zac still loved Vanessa and vice versa. Even if Vanessa didn't want to admit it, those feelings were still there and weren't going away from either of them very soon. Gina knew that in her heart as well. All she knew at the moment was that Vanessa was heartbroken, and now it seemed she was physically broken as well.

Vanessa's parents waited for what seemed an eternity at the information desk. As with Zac the receptionist shook her head when they asked about their daughter. But after a moment the receptionist remembered the sandy haired man who had just gone back to see the young lady. "Her husband is back there with her right now. I'm not sure they will allow any other visitors, would you like me to ask?"

Gina and Greg both glared at the woman with wide, dark eyes. Ashley had found her way into the e.r. and stationed herself right behind Vanessa's mom and dad. The look of astonishment and anger on their faces worried Ashley.

She touched Gina on the shoulder as Greg found words to speak. "She doesn't have a husband." His anger was evident although he was trying to suppress it. Ashley's eyes widened as Gina glanced at her. Gina put a hand on Greg's shoulder. He was a smart man and had already figured out the answer to this less than difficult equation. "If there is a young man back there with her right now I demand he be sent out. I am her father, and the only man in her life right now. The only one that matters."

Gina tugged at his arm pulling him away from the window for a moment. "He still loves her Greg. Don't do this to him or Vanessa right now. Zac being with her may be exactly what both of them need."

She felt her husband's fists clench. His frustration with the young Mr. Efron had been building for over a week now. Vanessa still hadn't talked to him or Gina in-depth about her reasons for breaking up with Zac. But Greg had read the article. The last line had made his blood boil. And he could imagine quite easily that his oldest daughter had had the same reaction.

Before their conversation could go any farther the nurse approached them. The same woman who had taken Zac back to be with Vanessa a short time before. "Mr. And Mrs. Hudgens?" she asked.

Gina and Greg both acknowledged her. Ashley continued to watch and listen. "I understand we may have a problem with the man who is with your daughter right now. Is that correct?"

Gina took Greg's hand and felt his tension tighten again. This time she spoke up. "Zac's not her husband." She answered quietly.

"My apologies." The nurse offered. "He told us he was her husband and seemed quite desperate to be with her. I've seen similar situations before, but he seemed genuinely concerned. He's only been back there a few minutes. I can escort him out if you'd like me to."

Greg nodded his head but Gina squeezed his hand in disagreement. Again she spoke for her husband and her daughter. "I think you would have a tough time getting him to leave. That would probably cause more of a scene than just letting him stay."

Greg didn't like that idea but went along with his wife. "My Baby Girl. This is about her, not him. Where is she, what happened?" His tone turned frantic.

"They are getting ready to take her to run some tests." The nurse explained. "I can go over the little bit that we know right now with you, or wait and give you a longer report in just a little while."

"I want to see her." Greg demanded. "Before they run the tests, I want to see my daughter."

Gina glanced at the nametag on the nurse's scrubs "Rebecca? Please…can we see her?"

Rebecca smiled gently at them and led them back through the door. She held her breath as she again pulled back the curtain. Gina and Greg entered slowly watching Zac gently caress Vanessa's face with one hand and holding onto her right hand with his other.

Gina gasped and turned her face into Greg's chest. The first signal to Zac that someone else was in the room. He never let go of Vanessa's hand. Rebecca stood for a moment just to make sure there wouldn't be a conflict between Mr. Hudgens and the man who was supposedly her patient's husband.

Zac gently placed Vanessa's hand back on the bed and stepped away from her. Gina and Greg both looked at the young man whose face was swollen and stained from the tears he had cried. Z motioned for both of them to come closer to their daughter.

At that time Rebecca knew they would be fine. She watched Gina and Greg stand by the bed and look lovingly at their daughter. Zac and Greg shared a look that included clinched jaws. But after just a moment Zac broke. The tears rolled again from his eyes. Greg surprised each of them by reaching out to him.

This wasn't a time for arguments. This wasn't a time for lectures. Greg realized that Zac's love for Vanessa was still there. Age was a factor in their relationship, but the love was real, and still there. As Greg embraced Zac the sobs simply grew. All the hurt that Zac had felt over the last two weeks was now laying in a hospital bed and there was nothing he could do to fix it. Until Vanessa healed, it was out of his hands.

The nurse made her exit. She caught the attendant who was just about to take Vanessa down for her x-rays and tests. "Give them about five minutes and then take her. Her parents just got here. They need just a little time right now." The orderly nodded and walked toward the nurses' station. He could easily find something to do for five minutes.

---------

Gina stroked Vanessa's hair and pulled a few strands back behind her ear. "Talk to her Gina." Zac encouraged. "The nurse said she could probably hear us and that may help her."

Zac and Greg both stood behind the chair staring down at Vanessa while Gina continued stroking her swollen face. "My Baby, Mama's here. Daddy's here too. And Zac's right here. Ashley's outside waiting to find out how you're doing. I know you're hurting Baby, but you've gotta be strong. And you're gonna have to wake up sooner or later. We're gonna help you, but you've gotta wake up for us.

Greg turned his back for a moment, his own tears threatening to fall. He couldn't bring himself to speak to his daughter, let alone touch her. He shook his head and then leaned it back with his arms crossed around his chest. "How did this happen?"

Zac wasn't sure who Greg was talking to. He could have been asking God, or Zac, or no one in general this question. He let the words go by without answering. Greg turned back to look at his daughter again. Gina stood and wrapped her arms around her husband. "It just did." Was all she could say.

The attendant soon interrupted them. "I've gotta take her down for x-rays and tests. You can wait in here if you'd like, or out in the waiting room. You may be more comfortable out there, this is probably going to take a while. They've ordered several tests.

All three nodded at the young man who was going to take Vanessa away from them. Zac quickly leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek and ear. "I'm not going anywhere Vanessa. I'll be here when you get back and I'm staying here." He whispered defiantly into her ear. "I love you and I know you love me too." His words stopped for a moment. "We are due for a long talk Nessa. And you've gotta wake up cause I can't have it without you." Zac kissed her hand and stepped away again.

Greg took her hand for just a moment and stroked her soft skin. "We're going to go talk to Ashley, Baby V. and make a couple of phone calls. But we'll be right here when you get back."

Gina simply kissed her daughter's cheek and let the orderly pull the bed out of the curtained cubicle. She placed her arm around Zac's waist as they watched their Love being taken down the hall. Then they turned and walked through the doors into the waiting room.

They were greeted by Ashley, of course. But there were also two police officers and a 40'ish year old woman who were making conversation with the family friend. Corbin had also come to the hospital and brought Vanessa's little sister Stella who wanted to be with her family.

"Will she be okay?" Stella asked as she ran to her father's embrace. Greg glanced at the police officers and the woman with them.

"We think so My Darling, we think so. They're doing some x-rays and running tests right now. We should know more after that." Greg answered.

The police officers nodded their heads but stayed silent. The woman beside them spoke up. "Has she regained consciousness yet?" Greg, Gina and Zac all three shook their heads.

Zac realized he recognized this voice but wasn't sure why. "Excuse me, ma'am. Do I know you?"

"Are you Zac?" she asked quietly. She actually recognized his face from the picture she had seen on Vanessa's phone. Zac nodded.

"I'm Hannah, the woman who was behind Vanessa when the accident happened."

The group sat down together in one corner of the waiting room. The police needed basic information from Vanessa's family. Insurance information and other questions that Vanessa was unable to answer at the scene needed to be included in the police report.

Hannah had come along to offer support to the family. She thought she might be able to give them some information on how the accident happened…at least what she witnessed…and let them know that Vanessa hadn't been completely alone during all the madness. She also wanted to let them know how gracious and concerned Zac had been. She had a feeling the ex-boyfriend didn't want to be an 'ex', not from his reaction to her phone call.

Gina poked through Vanessa's purse in a search of the insurance information. She smiled gently as she opened her daughter's wallet. What immediately caught her eye was the picture of Vanessa with Zac's arms wrapped around her, looking more than content. Next was the packet of birth control pills. She was surprised Vanessa carried those with her.

She was also surprised at the two foil packets at the bottom of the purse. She glanced at Zac who was sitting beside her. He in turn glanced at the items she had uncovered. His blush was absolutely priceless. Both of them glanced around to see that no one was watching them. The others were intent on listening to Hannah's recount of the accident.

So, Gina leaned over to Zac. She made sure they had eye contact as she pointed to the packets and stated, "Those better be yours." Zac smiled a small shy grin. "Yes ma'am." He answered back. Indeed they were his. He had become quite familiar with the area of Vanessa's purse where she kept those packets. They were normally buried just beneath the container of pills that Gina had first uncovered.

Zac's smile faded as he thought about Gina's discovery again. He bit his bottom lip as the thought of Vanessa's pain filled his mind. The last time they had made love was just the night before Vanessa read the magazine article. He twisted her kuippo ring around on his pinky finger. _Dear God, please let me have the opportunity to share that with her again. _ Zac prayed.

He cleared his throat. Gina noticed the tears running down his face again as Zac excused himself and walked outside the doors. She opted to continue looking through Vanessa's bag instead of going after him. Until, she came across a folded piece of stationery bearing Zac's name.

Ashley had stood up, ready to go after Zac. Gina handed her the piece of pink paper and pointed to the name written on it in Vanessa's handwriting.

The young lady made her way outside as Gina and Greg continued talking to the officers. She found Zac sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. Ashley quickly sat down beside him and put her arms around him.

Zac leaned down onto her shoulder and let his tears fall again. "Ash, she's gotta be ok. I've gotta have a chance to make this up to her. She's gotta listen to me when I tell her that I messed up and she's gotta hear me apologize. I won't ever be that stupid again." He cried.

Ashley nudged him to sit up. She handed him the paper that Gina had found. "It was in V's purse." She said simply.

Zac wiped his eyes and opened the note. _"Zac, I would wait 20 years for you. That's how much I love you. Your Nessa."_

Zac stood up and walked away from Ashley. She had seen the simple words and they had brought tears to her eyes. They put Zac on emotional overload. He had no clue what to do, where to turn or who to turn to. He looked back at Ashley with pleading eyes. "I need her Ash. I need Vanessa."

Ashley stood and hugged him. That was all she could do. And for the moment, Zac knew, that was the best he could get.

He folded the paper and placed it carefully inside his wallet. If they weathered this storm, and came through it _together_ he wanted her to know that those words meant more to him than his own life.

----------

Another half hour passed. The police officers and Hannah left the hospital. Zac promised to call Hannah and let her know of Vanessa's progress. He programmed the woman's phone number into V's iPhone as a reminder of her help and consideration.

As things calmed down once more the family and friends were left staring at each other, waiting for a report on Vanessa's condition. Greg and Zac both fidgeted. Corbin looked through a magazine with Stella making comments about the celebrities on the pages. Ashley and Gina sat hand in hand.

Zac was surprised when his phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out to see his mom's number on the screen. Again he excused himself from the group and walked outside the hospital doors.

"Hi Mom." He answered coolly.

"Zachary." Starla started nervously. "I just saw a news blurb about Vanessa being in an accident. What's going on? You haven't talked to us in two weeks and now this. Something's very wrong, isn't it?"

Zac sat back down on the bench. He placed his elbows on his knees and cradled his forehead in one hand while the other held his phone to his ear. "Nessa broke up with me mom."

"Wh-what?" Starla choked back a shocked cry.

"The interview in the magazine…the stupid line I said about marriage, at the very end…that's all I can guess because she won't talk to me." Now he looked at the ring on his pinky. "She gave me back the kuippo ring, and the key to my house and then she wouldn't talk to me. For two weeks I've tried Mom." Suddenly Zac's emotions were rolling again.

Greg had made his way out of the building as well. He stood just shy of the bench, intentionally eavesdropping on Zac's coversation.

"Zac, what about this accident? Is Vanessa ok?" Starla questioned.

"No." Zac cried again. "I mean, I hope she'll be ok. But right now she's unconscious. She's broken mom, I don't know how many bones or what else, but she's just broken." He sounded like a five year old devastated by the loss of his favorite toy.

Starla could hear the pain in his voice. "Where are you Zac? If she broke up with you, where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital mom. A lady at the scene of the accident found V's phone. Thank God, she still had me on speed dial. This woman called and told me Nessa was in an accident and I told them to bring her to Cedars-Sinai. I had to call Greg and Gina and tell them. And now we're all just here waiting." Zac explained through his tears.

"So you're there with Greg and Gina. Are they ok with that?" Starla wondered.

"I don't care if they're okay with it or not. I'm staying here. I love her Mom. If this is the only chance I get to let her know that then I've gotta take it." Zac paused for a moment.

"I told them I was her husband." Zac stated.

"What?" Starla asked again.

"When I got to the hospital they asked if I was a family member. I told them I was her husband." Zac stared straight ahead realizing how contradictory this entire situation was sounding.

"That's pretty much the opposite of what you said in the interview." Starla turned off her concern for Vanessa for just a moment as she concentrated on her son.

"I know. It was a stupid comment mom. I just said it to try and throw the guy off the subject. He was trying to get really personal and trying to get me to talk about Vanessa, and our relationship. I didn't want to do that so I just blurted out the crap that he printed." It was the first chance for Zac to actually give his side of this story. Yes, he had talked to Ashley, but that had been in the heat of his own anger and frustration. The feelings still filled him now. But in this setting, with Vanessa's current situation, it all felt different.

"Didn't you tell Vanessa about what you said before the article was printed?" Starla was curious.

Zac thought back. "Yeah, kind of, but not specifically. It was the day I backed out of 'Footloose'. There was so much crap going through my head that day and I just felt … I don't know … I just remember being with Vanessa that night and we talked about that decision. She asked me how the interview went and what the dude asked me and I think I just blew over it. I've done so many interviews now and they've all tried to get me to reference our relationship. She knows that." Zac had to stop for a minute.

The picture of Vanessa lying in the hospital bed shot back through his mind. "She knows that." He repeated. "But we rarely talk about the specifics of the interviews. We've just taken it for granted that neither of us would say something stupid to embarrass the other one." Again Zac stopped and thought of his precious love. His voice weakened. "I guess I screwed that up."

A strong hand gripped Zac's shoulder startling him. He looked up to see Greg standing behind him and felt a different kind of fear. Greg didn't say anything. Zac gripped the phone a little tighter waiting for his mom's reaction.

"But you're there with her now. And somebody thinks you're her husband. Zac do you realize how crazy this all sounds? Did it really take something like this accident for you to realize just how in love you are with Vanessa?" Starla wasn't sure what she was feeling at the moment. Her own emotions were twisting and turning.

"No, Mom, no! You know better than that. She knows better than that. Or at least I thought she did. I'm just so confused. I didn't know that one stupid line could screw everything up this bad." Starla could hear the tears and pain in her son's voice. "And now…now I don't even know if I'll get the chance to attempt to make it up to her." Again he put his head in his hands.

"Is it that serious Zac? Really…are her injuries…could she die?" A sudden realization of the present situation sent Starla's mind reeling.

"I don't know Mom. We're waiting on x-rays and tests and I don't know. She just looks so helpless. She just looks so … helpless." He stopped.

He felt Greg's hand now stroking the top of his head. It again stopped on his shoulder and then gave a tight squeeze. The man Zac feared most was apparently supporting him. Minus his own parents, he needed Greg's support right now. _And, _ Zac thought, _if we can support each other and channel that strength to Vanessa, maybe we can help her recover._

"Zac, do you want us to come down there?" Starla asked.

"I would really like that Mom. But I don't know if there's anything you can do. I'm going to be here at the hospital until they send her home." He looked at Greg, nearly daring him to disagree.

"I understand Sweetheart, but I think I'd feel better if we could at least be there for you…and for Greg and Gina too. Listen, we'll plan on heading down there tomorrow morning. If the situation changes and you need us sooner you just let us know. I'm sorry about all of this Zac. I know you're hurting and your scared. But something good is going to come out of this. You'll see." Starla felt just a twinge of Zac's heartache and confusion.

She hated to feel that in her oldest son. But she also realized these lessons were ones he needed to learn. And she hoped he was learning them early enough in his life to make a difference down the road. "Tell Vanessa we love her. We will see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Zac answered absent-mindedly. He was still quite aware of Greg's presence. "Love you Mom." He ended.

"Love you too Sweetheart. Be strong for her ok?" Starla hung up the phone.

Greg's hand was again on Zac's shoulder. "So you aren't just leading my daughter on? Your relationship may actually be headed in a serious direction?" Greg began to question.

Zac could tell that Greg had Vanessa's best interest at heart. And he could tell that Greg was thinking positively. He was thinking about his daughter's future…one that would occur after she recovered from today's near tragedy.

**______________________________________________________________  
** **Thanks again for all of your notes. The positive comments were great, the Z & V encouragement was awesome, and some of you were even kind enough to verbally smack me back into reality! Thank you ALL!!! **

**Hope to hear more from each of you! -adc**


	3. You're Not Her Husband

**Well, everyone, this is the next chapter, but let's just say I'm not completely thrilled with it. There are a couple of dramatic moments, but I just couldn't get it all weaved together. Let me know what you think. **

**Next chapter, Nessa wakes up. Hang in there with me!**

**Thanks for all your reviews! Once I wrap this one up, we'll head back to 'Hawaii'! Thanks especially to Amble, CelestialLove, JerrysGirl and Sarah-Cullen for your persistence in pulling my chin up! **

**_______________________________________________________________**

"Greg, I'm just praying that there _will be_ a relationship. I was stupid, I know that. But I really thought she loved me enough to talk to me about something like that. I'm still just in shock, I guess. She didn't even try to talk to me. She just shoved the ring and the key back in my hands and walked away." Zac twisted her ring around his pinky again as Greg watched him. "Now, I wish I had just grabbed her and locked her in my house until she decided to talk to me. Maybe if I had done that, this wouldn't have happened."

Greg pointed to the bench beside Zac. Z moved himself over enough to let the older man sit down beside him. "You know she's nervous about you, don't you Zac?"

Zac raised his head a minute and looked curiously at Greg. "What do you mean?"

"I've heard her talking to Gina, several times about you, your relationship together." Greg admitted to the young man. "Vanessa always wants to know if she's good enough for you. She always asks Gina if she should be worried, maybe that there is someone else out there who would be better for you. She's afraid that she'll do something wrong and in an instant you'll be gone."

Greg watched as Zac shook his head and put his forearm over his eyes. "I would never do that. I wouldn't. I'm the one who should be worried. With all the time I'm away, all the time she needs me here…I should be worried about her leaving me." Zac now closed his eyes and shook his head again. "And she did. That was my worst fear Greg. That I would hurt her and she would leave me. And it has come true."

Now Zac stood up and wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm not going to leave her. There's no one else out there that I want or need. I just need her. If I can get her back, I need Vanessa." He tried to wrap his arms tighter but couldn't find a way to make himself feel secure.

"You'll get your chance Zac. Don't doubt Baby V's strength. She is going to come through this and you'll get your chance." Greg stood in front of Zac and put his hands on Zac's well-toned arms. "I heard what you told your mom. Gina and I know you love our daughter Zac. And, we know that she loves you, with all her heart."

Greg dropped his hands as Zac began to loosen the grip he had formed around himself. Zac looked at Greg somewhat helplessly. "I do love her Greg, with everything in me. She has to be okay. I have to talk to her and straighten this out. I can't … I won't go on the way we have the past two weeks."

Greg nodded. The two men looked at each other with deeper understanding. Before they headed back into the hospital Greg had one more thing he wanted Zac to know.

"Thank you Zac." He stated simply.

"For what?" Zac answered.

"For today. For being here with her. For having the courage to call us and come to her side. You had no idea how we'd react. I know you had no idea what the situation was when you walked into this hospital. That took a lot of courage and a lot of nerve."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else right now. Even if Nessa doesn't want me here, I'd still be here." Zac answered honestly.

Greg continued. "Zac, the past two weeks have been very confusing for all of us. Before that damned article, Gina and I expected a call from Vanessa almost every day saying that you two were engaged. Yesterday, even earlier today, I wouldn't have let you marry her. But right now, I respect you, son. I don't know when you and Vanessa will be married, but I suspect it will be sooner than age 40…don't you?"

Zac looked Greg directly in the eye as he answered. "I suspect so as well."

---------

They made their way back into the waiting room. Gina and Ashley looked up at them as they came in and noticed a new sense of understanding between the men.

When Greg and Zac sat down next to each other, Stella came over and sat in her dad's lap. But she leaned over and wrapped her arms around Zac's neck. "Zac Attack? Is my sister gonna be ok?"

The simple question threw a gut-wrenching twist through Zac's abdomen. He knew all eyes were on him as he wrapped his own arms tightly around Vanessa's sister. "I believe she will be, Stella Bella. We gotta believe she will be. She has to be." Zac answered her.

He noticed the scent of Stella's hair. It was identical to her big sister's. He laughed a little to himself. _Stella's been using V's shampoo again. Nessa would be irked if she knew that!_

When Rebecca, the nurse, reappeared, Stella quickly unhooked her arms from Zac's neck. She sat back on Greg's lap as they all looked up at the woman for an explanation.

Rebecca started slowly, but seemed quite hopeful and somewhat relieved. "Miss Hudgens doesn't seem to have any life-threatening injuries. She's quite a lucky young woman. However, her left leg is broken in two places. She will need surgery to place pins in the upper part of the break. She does have three or four broken ribs. Her spleen is quite bruised, and there is a chance that one of the broken ribs may have punctured her lung. We're having a pulmonary specialist look at those tests right now. And they are stitching up the cut on her head. By some miracle she does NOT have a concussion. I'd say the side airbag on her car can be thanked for that."

They each looked from one to another unsure of how to react. Zac finally asked the question. "Is she awake?"

Rebecca shook her head. "No. She isn't. But, that's not necessarily a bad thing. Her body is probably reacting to the amount of pain. If she were awake we would probably be pumping her full of pain meds, and that would just make her sleep. This way, her body has more of a chance to work naturally."

Zac's face fell. He heard Rebecca's words. He knew the news was good…well, as good as it could be, all things considered. But he just wanted to be able to hold her, and tell her that he loves her, and hear her say it back to him. It was apparently too much to ask for right now.

"We're bringing her back up to the triage room where you saw her. She needs to have the surgery on her leg pretty quickly to try and repair her bones. Depending on what the lung scans show, she may also need surgery to repair some damage there. "

They all listened intently to the nurse. Stella snuggled more closely to her father. Corbin and Ashley had surrounded Gina just in case she needed support. And Zac…Zac simply wanted to be with the woman he loved. At the moment, he felt absolutely lost without her.

He cleared his throat. "I need to get back to her. Can I get back to see her, please?" He asked, but it was more of a demand.

Zac headed toward the door before any of them could stop him. Rebecca intercepted him cautiously. She was ready to call his bluff. "I need you to sign some papers. We need your permission to do the needed surgeries on your … wife."

Zac swallowed hard as he looked at Gina and Greg. "I'm…I'm…" he stammered.

"You aren't her husband, are you?" Rebecca asked. All eyes were on Zac, not sure if they should expect anger or determination from the young man.

"No." Zac answered. "But I will be." And with that he made his way back through the heavy doors to the curtained room where Vanessa would soon return.

-----------

Greg and Gina stayed behind with Rebecca to make sure all of the paperwork was signed and in order. They intentionally waited to let Zac have a few minutes alone with Vanessa.

He stood and waited by the counter in the room. When the attendant brought Vanessa's bed back through the curtain Zac felt tears forming in his eyes again. A lot had happened over the last hour. A lot of emotions had been exchanged. But none of the conversations had had Vanessa's input. He desperately wanted her to awaken.

Once the bed was back in place Zac pulled the chair to its side again. He quickly took her right hand in his and began to look over her body. They had removed her clothing and replaced it with a very typical hospital gown. They had cleaned the wound on her head but Zac could see the stitches that were carefully holding the ripped skin together.

Her face remained swollen. Dark purple and bluish areas surrounded the repaired cut. Her beautiful cheekbone was also covered by a dark bruise. He stood and leaned over her for a moment, touching the injured areas of her face ever so slightly. Again, he didn't want to hurt her, didn't intend to hurt her, but wanted to embed every millimeter of her into his memory.

A plain white sheet covered most of her body. The lines and cords were strung from her chest and arms. An i.v. had been started and a catheter inserted. Zac couldn't imagine the kind of pain she might be going through. So he simply kissed her cheek and forehead and then sat back down to hold her hand.

"Nessa, I know the marriage comment was really stupid of me. I know that's what initially got you upset. But did I do something else? I didn't mean it the way it sounded. Is there a reason you felt you couldn't come to me and talk about it?" Zac knew she couldn't answer him. But the questions had been building in his mind for two weeks now. It felt good to ask them out loud, to Vanessa.

"See, this is why you've gotta wake up. We've gotta talk and figure this whole mess out. I was also stupid for letting you walk away after you gave me back your ring and the house key. I don't know why I didn't come after you right then. There's a lot of stuff I should've done differently. But we're going to have to put that behind us and move forward. And that's not just a suggestion Vanessa, it's a fact. _We_ are going to move forward. And we'll do that together!"

Greg and Gina walked in together. Zac started to stand up so Gina could sit. But after hearing his words to their daughter, both of them urged Zac to keep talking to her. Gina walked to Vanessa's left side to assess her injuries, just as Zac had done. Greg stood behind his wife watching her caress his baby's flowing hair.

"Ness…" Zac continued, "Baby, you're gonna have to have some surgery. Your leg is broken and they need to put some pins in it to make sure it heals correctly. I know you're in a lot of pain right now. So you just keep sleepin'. Once they're done with the surgery you can wake up and we can work on helping you feel better, okay?" He stroked his thumb across the back of her hand.

Greg and Gina watched the young man talk to their daughter. His voice was soothing and calm. They could feel the love and concern in his voice as he tried to let the sleeping girl know what was going on.

"Your mom and dad are here, and I'm gonna be here. We're not going anywhere. The doctors will do your surgery and then you'll get your own room and we'll start getting you better. It won't be long before you can come home and I can take care of you there. You'll see."

----------

The room fell quiet for the next half hour. Greg went back to the waiting room and escorted Stella, Ashely and Corbin back to see Vanessa for a few minutes. Stella's tears mirrored her parents'. She was afraid to touch her sister, but Zac urged her around to V's right side, as Rebecca had encouraged him.

He pulled Stella into his lap and placed her hand on top of Vanessa's as he held them both. "It's ok to touch her Stella Bella. We won't break her. It's ok. And, even though she's not moving or saying anything, I believe she knows we're here and holding her hand. Okay?"

Stella looked at Zac as he spoke to her. She nodded her head and leaned back against Zac's shoulder as they continued to hold V's delicate fingers.

"Your hair smells nice." Zac whispered to Stella and smiled. "You used Nessa's shampoo again, didn't you?"

Stella grinned. "Nobody's supposed to know that. She spent a couple of nights at our house last week and left it there. It's her own fault."

"Well, I suppose, since she left it there. I'll just get her more to have at home when we get out of here." Zac glanced back at Ash and Corbin as they watched the interaction. Everyone noticed how quickly Zac was able to ease Stella's tension and brought smiles into the room.

After a few more minutes of well-wishes and prayers, Ashley and Corbin offered to take Stella back home. She could stay with Ash for as long as needed. Zac and Gina promised to keep them informed on the surgery and anything else that happened during the afternoon. Once V was in a room of her own they could all come back to see her.

Another half hour passed before two doctors entered the room. Greg was fidgeting, watching the various beeping machines around V's bed. Gina pilfered through her own purse and then started going through Vanessa's again. She glanced at Zac once more as the condom packets touched her fingers. She raised her eyebrows and tossed him a crooked grin when Zac blushed.

Zac continued to hold Vanessa's hand and stroke her skin. Each time he would kiss her delicate fingers he would tell her again that he loved her.

The doctors went over more of the specifics with the three of them. Within minutes Vanessa was taken from them again. They prayed this time she would return in less pain and able to come back to them.

* * *


	4. Why Zac?

**Sorry for the wait gang! It was a lazy, weird weekend. We finished the last chapter with Vanessa going into surgery and Zac promising to be there. This one picks up after her surgery is finished. (Because this obviously isn't a hospital drama story, and I'm no health expert!)**

**And a huge THANK YOU to all of you who are sending me links to Z & V pictures. There is no better way to boost my spirits than to see them together! ** **:) ** **Your reviews, PM's and these links are the best! Keep sending them my way, PLEASE! **

**Oh, and PM me with your thoughts on the latest ballgame pictures. Anything in those worth a one-shot? If you think so, toss me your idea! You're all awesome! -adc  


* * *

** Zac waited two hours after Vanessa was placed in a room before calling his mom again. He hoped that she would wake up and he would be able to see her dark piercing eyes. Even through the bruises and swelling he knew her eyes would be the most beautiful things he could see.

The doctors had said the surgery on her leg was very successful. The break was clean and they were able to put the pins in with little effort. The other break in her leg was set without pins. Then her entire leg was stabilized with a full splint. She would receive a cast in a few days, after the swelling went down.

Her ribs were wrapped with a simple elastic bandage. They had not punctured her lung. Four to six weeks would allow time for those to heal as long as she avoided lifting anything or straining herself. Gina and Greg assured the doctor that they would watch out for her. But at that conversation Zac had interrupted. "Count me in that mix too. She won't be leaving my sight." He insisted.

Once they had settled her still-unconscious body into a room Zac stationed himself by her bed. He spent the next hundred twenty minutes trying to wake Vanessa up. The doctors insisted her body would know when she should wake up but they encouraged her family to talk to her. Perhaps knowing they were here would help her wake up.

Zac finally backed off his speech. He had talked to her about everything he could think of. Greg and Gina had added some thoughts to the conversation, but mostly Zac had held her hand, whispered in her ear and caressed her soft skin. His last option was to let Vanessa's mom and dad talk to her; meanwhile, he would check in with his own parents.

Starla didn't hesitate to answer the somewhat late-night call when she saw Zac's number. She answered with a fearful voice. "Zac, what's wrong?"

"I just wanted to make sure you and Dad are coming down tomorrow?" Zac asked. He simply needed a conversation to keep his mind off of Vanessa's face.

"Zac is she okay? What's been going on? Are Greg and Gina okay with you being there? Are you still at the hospital?" Starla asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah…we're okay on that front. Greg and I had a nice talk. Gina is fine with me being here. But Nessa's not awake yet. She had surgery. They put pins in her broken leg and stuff. But she hasn't woken up. The doctor's said her body would tell her when to wake up. I guess I'm getting scared again. I think I need my mom and dad." He said quietly.

"You're in a tough situation Zac. The last couple of weeks have been tough on their own, now this. It's a lot for you to take, a lot on your mind. But you're strong Zachary, you can handle this. Why don't you let her rest tonight? You go home and get some sleep and then go back to her in the morning." Starla suggested.

"We're planning to leave here around six in the morning. That way we'll be at the hospital around 9:00. We don't want to get there too early." She added.

Zac didn't hear the last part of what his mother was explaining. He was stuck back on her suggestion for him to go home. That thought hadn't even entered his head. "Mom, I can't go home. What if she wakes up and I'm not here. I can't do that…I have to be here, just in case."

"Honey, her mom or dad will be there, I'm sure. I doubt they're going home. They have to be as shaken up about Vanessa as you are, if not more." Starla felt a shiver as she had thoughts of Zac being the injured child. "If they are ok with you being there and you've come to an understanding with them, I'm sure they will call you if anything happens."

Zac continued shaking his head. "I can't do that mom. I've already told them I wouldn't leave her. I don't know what their plans are, but I'm staying here."

Starla knew her son was adamant. "Alright. I'll leave this decision in your hands. But I suggest, if Gina or Greg insists that you go home, do what they tell you. No matter what the understanding is that you have with them right now, I'd say you're still on shaky ground. Do what they say Zac."

He knew she was right. But he knew what he was going to do. "I hear you mom, I do. But I can't take a chance on her waking up and me _not_ being here."

She understood that answer. "Take care of yourself too. You won't be any good for her at all if you are worn down when she does wake up. Promise me you'll try to rest, at the hospital, home or somewhere."

"That I'll promise. Deal." Zac stated.

"We'll see you in the morning Sweetheart. Give Vanessa a kiss from us and let her know we'll see her too. And please tell Gina and Greg that you are all in our prayers." Starla requested.

"I can do that Mom." Zac was now anxious to get off the phone. This six-minute conversation was too long for him to be away from his girlfriend. And that was what she was right now, whether she liked it or not. "I've gotta go Mom. I want to get back into Nessa's room. I love you."

"We love you too Darling. See you tomorrow."

Zac twisted the kuippo ring that continued to sit on his pinky. He made his way out of the waiting area and back toward Vanessa's room. Along the way he ran into Rebecca again. "Zac?" she called out to him.

"Oh, hi Rebecca. I thought you were an e.r. nurse. What're you doing up here?" Zac was curious.

"Checking on Vanessa. I like to follow up with my patients if I have time to. I take it there's no change in her status?" Rebecca asked.

Zac shook his head and looked down at the floor. "No. She's still sleeping. The doctors said she could wake up anytime, or it could be days…it's whatever her body thinks she needs. They did the surgery and her heart and everything are doing fine right now. She just doesn't seem to want to wake up yet."

Rebecca noticed that Zac made little eye contact with her as he spoke. The concern was still in his voice, but his demanding tone had gone away. "I apologize for being rude to you in the emergency room a little while ago." Rebecca offered. "I really did need a signature from the next of kin for the surgeries. Since none of you had really given me proof of your relationship to Vanessa, I had to ask based on your word."

Zac's gaze drooped again to the floor. "I should be the one apologizing. I lied to you when I came in. I'm not her husband. I'm not her fiancé. Right now, I am technically not even her boyfriend. She broke up with me two weeks ago."

Now Rebecca was shocked. "And yet you're still here?"

"She broke up with me." Zac said again. He now looked back into the nurse's face. "I'm not agreeable to this breakup and I plan to change our status back to _something_ just as soon as we can have a conversation again."

There was the determination that Rebecca had seen in the e.r.. "Well, you honestly had the wool pulled over my eyes." She smiled at him. "Not necessarily about being her husband…there were a few things that made me know that. But I certainly would've sworn you two were engaged."

Now Zac was curious. "Like what?" he questioned. "You didn't see us together. You haven't heard us talk to one another. You're a total stranger. What on earth would make you think that Nessa and I are engaged?"

"The determination in your eyes and in your voice, for one thing." Rebecca answered instantly. "And there was a look of fear in your eyes. A little bit of it is still there. It's a fear that you're about to lose one of the most precious things in your life, and you are bound and determined to find a way to hold onto it." The nurse stopped for a moment and looked again in Zac's eyes.

"You are still scared of that aren't you? You're afraid you're going to lose Vanessa." It was a question Zac didn't want to answer but he had to.

"Yeah. I've lost her once." He played with the ring on his pinky again. "This may be my only chance to get her back and I don't want to mess it up. If she'll take me back, I don't ever want to lose her again."

Zac looked hopefully toward the door of Vanessa's room. "I need to get back in there." He sounded his intentions to the kind woman.

"Oh, good luck." Rebecca told him as he walked past her.

She noticed Gina glance outside the door and motion for Zac to come back in. The nurse hoped that was a sign of good news for the entire family.

-------------------------

A floor nurse walked into Vanessa's room following Zac. "What's happening?" was the scared reply that came from Zac's lips. He noticed Greg sitting in the chair beside his daughter's bed holding her hand.

Greg smiled at Zac and motioned for him to come trade places with him. "We think she's asking for you." Greg smiled again.

Zac quickly took Vanessa's hand and looked at Greg who nodded. "I'm right here Nessa. Baby, I'm right here. I'm sorry, I only stepped out of the room for a minute to call my mom and dad. I didn't go far, I swear. I'm right here and I won't leave again."

He was kicking himself. There had been a change in Vanessa's situation and he had missed it. Then he heard the whisper, "Zac, why?"

He saw her lips move. He slowly lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it as tears began falling from his eyes. "Why what Baby?" A hundred scenarios started running through Zac's mind.

Gina, Greg and the nurse watched closely as Zac leaned in to try and hear Vanessa's question. Her eyes remained closed. "Why did you make love to me while I was asleep?"

Zac's eyes flew open. He had no idea what she was talking about and he prayed the others hadn't heard her question. Gina and Greg gave him a puzzled look. "What did she ask?"

Zac was dumbfounded. Of anything she could have said, or asked after this ordeal…where did this question come from? He was thrilled that she was speaking. His fear that she wouldn't wake up was gone. Now other fears were entering his mind.

"Did she just ask something about making love?" Gina questioned. Zac's blush again answered her question. Greg was astounded by Gina's understanding but baffled by his daughter.

Zac swallowed hard as he looked at them. "Is it possible for me to have a few minutes alone with her? I think the pain medicines are putting some wacky thoughts into her head. Can I have a few minutes to try and straighten this out?"

Gina knew Zac was trying to avoid embarrassment. Her husband however wanted more of an explanation. The nurse simply wanted to check Vanessa's vital signs. In the midst of confusion V's voice whispered again.

"Zac?"

"I'm right here Nessa, I'm right here." Zac answered. His eyes were still pleading with the other three people in the room to give him just a few minutes. Finally the nurse obliged and Gina forcefully pulled Greg out of the room.

Once they were out Zac stood and leaned over Vanessa to try and hear her. Now he smiled. The sound of her voice was sweeter than he ever imagined it could be. Even in a whisper that voice held so much power over him. He was amazed.

"Ask me again Nessa. Tell me what you're thinking." Zac whispered over top of her.

He watched as her eyes remained closed. He wanted to kiss her lips and hold her in his arms so badly. She grimaced as he saw her tongue sneak out to try and wet her parched lips. "We made love and I thought we both went to sleep. Why didn't you wake me up? I would've woken up if I'd known you wanted to do it again."

Zac swallowed a laugh. She was either high on pain medication or thinking of another Zac. The thought may have crossed his mind to make love to her while she was sleeping…but he would _always_ choose to wake her up. He smiled down at her contorted face. "Baby, you know I wouldn't do that to you. You know I always want you to be awake and involved when we do that. It's not much fun without your actual participation you know."

Vanessa's face scrunched again as she worked to move her head and other parts of her body. "Then why am I so sore? You're still laying on top of me. You gotta get off Zac, I can't move."

Zac finally realized what was going through her head. She had no clue she had been in a car accident. Perhaps their last intimate moment was the last thing she could remember.

"Nessa, Sweetheart. Can you open your eyes and look at me, please? That's not why you're sore. I swear to you I would never make you hurt. I love you!" Zac thought about his words. He shook off the idea that he had done just that. The magazine interview had hurt her badly. But that was a conversation for another time. Right now he had to try and help her bring her own mind back to reality.

He watched her face intently for any sign that she was trying to move her eyelids. Gently she fluttered her eyelashes. Soon the sight was blurry, but she could see Zac above her, smiling down at her.

"Oh My Baby…" Zac 's tears formed so quickly that several fell from his eyes before he could stop them. "You're gonna be okay, I promise. I'm gonna make sure of that Nessa. You're gonna be okay."

"What are you talking about?" Vanessa pushed from her mouth "Zac what's going on?"

Now he watched her face twist. She was beginning to feel the pain and discomfort that came with the brokenness on the left side of her body. Zac saw tears forming in her own eyes. He wasn't sure if it was pain, or fear, but a scared look filled her eyes.

He placed his index finger over her lips before she tried to speak again. First he took her right hand and held it up where she could see. He placed the kuippo ring back on her finger. Vanessa nearly gasped as she felt the metal wrap around her naked skin.

Then he tried to explain. "Baby, you were in an accident. A really bad car accident. You've got a broken leg, broken ribs and you've got a nasty cut on your head. That's why you're so sore. I wish to God I could take the blame for the soreness…but I can't, not for this." Zac smiled at her and gripped her hand.

Vanessa thought for a minute. "Oh, God, Stella?" she worried. A tear dripped down her face. Zac erased it with his thumb.

"No, Baby, no. Stella Bella's fine. You were the only one in the car. An s.u.v. ran a stoplight and hit you. Nobody else was hurt, except you." Zac paused to think about his words. "You've been unconscious for hours. We were so worried about you. The doctors have already checked you out, they've done surgery on your leg and checked it all out. And you slept right through it."

Vanessa thought for a minute. "I don't…I don't remember any of that." The look on her face hardened. Zac was afraid. He wondered exactly what she was trying to remember.

"You don't have to remember it. You don't want to remember it. You just need to concentrate on resting and letting your body get better. And you've got to let me help you. Okay?" Zac requested.

But his request wasn't heard. Vanessa continued trying to remember what had happened. She gripped Zac's hand. "The last thing I remember is us making love. We were at your house, in your bed. I was sleepy but you talked me into…"

Her voice trailed off as the door opened and closed again, her parents coming back into the room. Gina and Greg rushed to her side. They both noticed the tears in her eyes and concern on her face. But as they looked to Zac he shook his head.

"She's just trying to fill in some holes right now, in her memory." Zac explained. "The last thing Vanessa recalls is us being together at my house, um, more than two weeks ago."

The look on Vanessa's face grew somewhat confused yet curious. Greg and Gina understood what Zac was trying to tell them. Using his time frame as a reference, their daughter didn't remember breaking up with this young man. And he was in no hurry to help her recall that part of their lives.

----------

The nurse returned soon after Greg and Gina. She looked at the various machines hooked up to Vanessa and noted the numbers and readings from each of them. "I've informed the doctor that you're awake. I'm sure he will be here soon to assess you again. He'll have some questions to ask you." The nurse smiled softly at Vanessa. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Um…" Vanessa struggled to think for a moment. "Um, my name is Vanessa. Vanessa Anne Hudgens." She looked a bit confused.

"It's ok Honey. The doctors are probably going to ask you the same question, along with some others. It's just one of the things we do to make sure there hasn't been any neurological damage. Sometimes with a head injury you can't tell if there's serious, lasting damage until a person's awake and communicating." The nurse explained.

"So even though they ran all those tests there could still be damage?" Zac questioned.

"There could be. There's always a chance of memory loss. There's also a possibility of some paralysis or…well, I don't want to bring your hopes down at all." The nurse thought twice about offering any other pessimistic ideas. "I don't think there will be any issues with that here though." Again she smiled at Vanessa.

"You weren't out that long. You didn't stop breathing. You've woken up on your own and you seem to be talking, hearing and seeing things just fine." The nurse looked again at the family. "Really, I think she's on the road to a full recovery."

Zac breathed a sigh of relief. But one thought stayed in the back of his head. _If she can't remember breaking up with me, this accident may have been a blessing of sorts._

He didn't want to depend on that. But the thought was still there.

----------

A half hour later the doctor's words echoed the nurse's. After a barrage of questions covering everything from her name and address to the current year, the doctor walked away smiling. He assured Vanessa's family that her physical healing was going to take time, but with that and some physical therapy a full recovery was not just possible, but probable.

Before the doctor could leave Zac pulled him aside to ask him one question. Vanessa wasn't remembering the accident, or apparently the past two weeks. Should they push those issues; would those memories come back to her? Or should they just leave things alone? "Has there been something else traumatic for her in the past two weeks?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah." Zac answered quietly. "I guess you could call it traumatic. We've been together for four years now, but two weeks ago something happened and she broke up with me. It was pretty sudden."

"She hasn't mentioned the breakup?" The doctor asked quietly.

"No. It seems like the last thing she remembers is the night before it happened." Zac answer faded a bit. "I'd really be fine if we could start over from that point and maybe I could keep the breakup from happening. We could just go on from that point like it never happened." He wished.

But the doctor gave him some good advice. "I can say from experience that that memory is still floating in her head somewhere. Give her a little bit of time, but go ahead and bring it up. Otherwise it will come rolling back to her at some bizarre time and then you're in trouble again for letting her think everything is ok."

Zac gave the doctor a thankful handshake. As much as he didn't want to think about the last two weeks, he knew the man was right. And it would probably be better for him to bring it up than for the thoughts to smack them both in the face.

The doctor walked out the door and Zac looked back at Vanessa talking with her mom and dad. Again he just wanted to pick her up and hold her. He could tell the most recent pain medications were kicking in. Her eyelids were heavy but she was trying so hard to continue the conversation with Gina and Greg. She looked like a young girl battling against a nap that would be so beneficial to her.

Zac stepped back over beside the bed. Greg was standing at the foot of the bed and Gina had commandeered the chair on Vanessa's right. Zac moved gently between her two parents and sat down gingerly on the bed next to her legs.

"I think Sleeping Beauty here needs to rest some more." He smiled at Vanessa.

She pouted, or tried to, and acknowledged the pain with a slight moan. Gina grasped at V's hand but Vanessa shook her off. "I'm ok Mom. Really, I'm ok." She smiled slightly and looked toward Zac.

"Why don't you guys go get Stella and go home for the night. It's late and I know your adrenaline rush is wearing off just like mine is." Zac's request was more of a statement to V's parents.

Vanessa had already closed her eyes again. Zac feared that she would remember the interview and the breakup before he could talk to her about it. But he wanted a little time to think about it first. And he knew he could handle that better without Gina and Greg present.

"Zac, Honey, you've been through a lot today too. Let me stay with her and you go home and rest. Your mom and dad are coming down tomorrow. It may be a long day again. I'll stay here with my Baby Girl." Gina offered.

Zac immediately shook his head. "I can't leave Gina. I need to stay here. Please don't make me go home." Suddenly Gina could see the fear in his eyes. The same fear that Rebecca had noticed earlier.

"We're not going to lose her Zac. The doctor said she was going to be fine. It'll be okay, really." Gina tried to calm his fears, not understanding where they were now coming from. Greg noticed the same look in Zac's eyes and reached a clearer understanding.

"Gina, let the boy stay. He needs to be here with Baby V. You'll call us if there's any change, right Zac?" Greg requested.

Zac's eyes sent a silent 'thank you' to V's father. The man understood Zac's fear better than Zac imagined. He needed to be with Vanessa in case that memory started flooding back. He needed to be beside her to stop the heartache from happening again. He needed to assure her that they were meant to be together, no matter what. He just needed to be there.

Just a couple of sleepy goodbyes later Gina and Greg left the room. For the first time since asking that awkward question, Zac was alone with Vanessa again. Her eyes closed as he sat down in the chair and took her hand. This time he felt a little resistance as he lifted that tender palm toward his face.

She had heard his entire conversation with her parents, but the medications were muddling her thoughts. "Zac?" She whispered again.

"Yeah Baby? I'm right here." He answered gently.

"You're not going anywhere, right?" She asked without opening her eyes.

"No, Baby. Of course not. I'm staying right here with you…as long as you want me to." Zac suddenly wondered if she wanted him there. "Do you want me to stay? Is it okay that I sent your mom and dad home?"

Vanessa turned her head toward him and opened her eyes again. "Something's not right."

Zac was holding her hand and staring down at the bed sheet. Her statement made his head jerk up causing their eyes to meet.

"Wh-What's wrong?" He asked simply.

Even through her confused thoughts she could tell there was a different look in his eyes. But at that moment, everything in her mind told her to be selfish. So, she didn't ask for his thoughts.

"I need your arms around me to go to sleep." Vanessa looked him directly in the eyes. "I know it's gonna hurt for a minute, but will you please lay down with me? Please?"

Zac smiled at her softly. He put her hand down just for a moment to remove his shoes. He didn't want to hurt her but the invitation was one that he would never turn down. There were just a few precious inches on the right side of the bed. Zac found a way to ease himself down onto his left side and slid his left arm carefully underneath Vanessa's neck.

He apologized with every move but Vanessa didn't make a sound. She kissed his shoulder which was now stationed by her face. Her right hand lay comfortably against his waist and thigh. Zac reached down with his right hand to rub her wrist and forearm.

"Is that better?" He asked through teary eyes. "I don't want to hurt you."

Vanessa barely moved against him. "You aren't. I've needed this for two weeks."

Zac was startled by her remark but knew this wasn't the time to talk. Vanessa's breath quickly eased against his shoulder and he knew she was asleep again.

**________________________________________________________________**


	5. Everything Is Just Fine

**Well, this is it, the final chapter for GQ2. Thank you ALL for helping to cheer me up. This one shot turned into a LOT more than I expected and it has put me in touch with some Zanessa fans that I know I will cherish for a long time to come. I'll stop there for now and just let you finish reading.**

**As always, your reviews and PM's are welcome and appreciated! Please let me know what you think, I love hearing from you! -adc  


* * *

** Zac lay there awake for the next hour. He didn't dare move or disturb Vanessa's sleep. He touched her gently. He skimmed his fingers through her hair, over her face and her arms. Under the dim lights of the hospital room he saw her smile. He knew he had brought that smile to her face. That thought brought tears to his eyes.

He had almost lost her. Scratch that. He _had_ lost her and he had done nothing. It took a threat to her life, a true threat to her life to make him think about his own life without her. Now, if he had to do it all over again, he wouldn't take Ashley's advice. Vanessa didn't need space, she needed _him._

He should've done everything in his power two weeks ago to keep this mess from happening. He screwed up, yes. But if Vanessa loved him, like he loved her, then breaking up without a fight was the most insane thing either of them had ever done.

When Vanessa's i-v stopped dripping the piercing beeping began. Zac knew a nurse would soon be in to change the bag. That would disturb Vanessa. Still he stayed put, not moving a muscle until he had to.

Vanessa moved just a little at the sound of the incessant beeping. She moaned after the unintentional shift sent a small amount of pain through her upper body. A tear ran down Zac's face as he wished once more that he could take her pain away.

Sure enough, just a few minutes later, a nurse came into the room. She gave a twisted glance to Zac who remained in the bed with Vanessa. "Um, sir?" the nurse started.

"She asked me to do this. You can't deny her when she's hurt, can you?" Zac whispered. The nurse simply nodded to him and started working to change the bag of fluids.

"Is that, um, more pain medicine for her?" Zac questioned.

"Yes." The nurse answered. "That and simply more fluids. She'll be on a limited diet for a few days until she's able to get up and move around. So the fluids will help keep her system flushed and still give her some added nutrients."

Zac nodded but said nothing else. Vanessa's eyes opened slowly to the sound of voices. She looked around, a little puzzled by her location. She heard Zac's voice and felt his arm around her.

"Zac? Who's here?" She asked quietly.

Zac smiled at her and shifted to see her open eyes. "It's just a nurse Baby. She's changing your iv and giving you more pain medicine." Vanessa nodded slightly to let him know she understood.

They were all quiet as the nurse finished her work. She checked V's vital signs and noted the readings of the various monitors. "You try to rest some more Miss Hudgens. I'll be back in a couple of hours to check on you again." The nurse commented. She leaned gently against the left side of Vanessa's bed and looked at Zac. "And here is your call button. If he gives you any problems you just call me, okay?"

Vanessa nodded at the woman and then heard her speak to Zac. "Sir, the couch pulls out to a single bed…if you'd be more comfortable there." She again looked at Zac with eyebrows raised.

Before Zac could answer Vanessa gently cleared her throat. "Can't he stay here with me? I need him to." She turned her bruised face back toward Zac. He brushed a stray hair from her forehead.

The nurse simply nodded at them both. "That's fine, as long as he isn't hurting you. I just wanted him to know there was another option."

"Thank you." Zac smiled. "But if she wants me to stay here, then that's where I stay."

V's nurse smiled back at them once more and headed out of the room. They heard the door click as she closed it completely. _Everything must be looking ok. _ Zac thought. He searched the room for a clock. 4:30 in the morning. This could be his only chance to be alone with Vanessa for the next few days. He needed to take advantage of it…if she was awake enough.

----------

He started nervously. "Nessa, Baby, are you awake?"

"Mmm-hmm" came from her lips slowly.

"We need to talk Sweetheart. I know this isn't the best time and you feel awful, but there's something we have to talk about." Zac's voice broke a little bit.

Vanessa could hear something in Zac's voice. Nervousness, fear… she willed herself to open her eyes again and looked toward him. She tried to turn her body to him but realized she couldn't.

"What's wrong Zac? The doctor said everything was looking good. What's wrong?" She was still trying to remember the accident that sent her into this situation.

Zac was scared to continue. This wasn't the best time to talk about it. But this was the time they had together. He felt the knots forming in his stomach as he looked at her beautiful face. He knew he had to have this conversation, to begin the healing that their relationship needed.

"Before you fell asleep, a couple of hours ago…you asked me to lay down with you. Remember that?" he began.

"Yeah. I needed to feel you next to me." Vanessa tried to explain.

"Well, you also said you've needed it for two weeks. Why two weeks?" Zac stared into her eyes.

"I don't know really." Vanessa answered. "Something inside of me just made me say it. Like we haven't been together in two weeks or something. I just…I don't know."

"Hey, hey…don't stress over that." Zac watched as she seemed to strain to remember things. "I can tell you why you thought that." His eyes drifted from Vanessa's to the pillow under her head.

"What do you mean?" She again heard that weird sound in his voice.

"Nessa, two weeks ago something happened, between us. You got really upset with me about something…so upset that you broke up with me." Zac hung his head.

Vanessa gasped. "What? No. I wouldn't do that. What happened?" She could feel herself choking up. Her tears formed when she felt Zac move his arm from beneath her body.

She grabbed his arm as he tried to sit up with his back toward her. If she hadn't been awake she was now. The pain in her body was now miniscule, compared to the pain in her heart. She kept her hand on Zac's arm as she struggled to remember.

"No, you're wrong. The last thing I remember is us making love. We were in your bed and I was sleepy, but you talked me into making love to you. You were really excited because the next day…" She stopped. Her voice slowed and Zac knew why.

He finished the sentence for her, knowing the memory was beginning to return. "The next day the GQ interview was coming out." He felt her hand slide from his arm. Now he let himself sit with his back turned toward her. He couldn't bear to look at her face.

Vanessa was quiet. Zac didn't know what she was thinking, what she could remember, or where he should try to pick this up. "I know I screwed up Nessa. I know it was a stupid comment. I won't try to make up any excuses. I said something I shouldn't have and I'm really, really sorry I said it."

He only turned back around when he heard Vanessa's quiet cries. She had moved her right hand over to meet her left and was pulling at the kuippo ring that Zac had replaced on her finger.

"No, no. Please Nessa, don't take that off again, please." The tears were already flowing down Zac's face. "We have to have a chance to talk about this. You've gotta tell me…talk to me…please.

Vanessa stopped tugging at the ring and laid her hands back down on her stomach. "Zac, I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

Zac quickly moved from the bed and into the bathroom to retrieve the small plastic container from the sink. He brought it to Vanessa and held it to her lips as she painfully sat forward and let the liquid drain from her mouth.

Zac held her hair and stroked her head during the ordeal. His throat was suddenly dry and he felt like he would puke as well. "I can't do this to you. Everything I do now is hurting you. I don't know what to do to make this better."

He eased her back onto the pillow, wiped her face gently and helped her get a drink of water. She stared at the tears on his cheeks as she lay quietly in the bed.

Zac shook his head. "I don't know how to talk to you about this Vanessa. I don't know what to say to make this better. I love you. I screwed us up, but I still love you." He watched the silent tears falling from Vanessa's face.

"Maybe I should just go. Everything I say is just making this worse. I'm sorry. Nessa, I'm sorry for what I said to the guy. I'm not ready to get married yet. But I will be someday." Again he turned his back. He couldn't stand to see the hurt in her eyes. "I was really hoping you'd be the one to help me get ready. I know you're the only who could help me get ready. But the timing of it, that's up to us, just me and you. I should've never shared anything about that. Not when I don't know how you feel and I'm so confused." Zac stopped to take a breath. "I'm sorry Nessa. I love you, and I'm sorry."

With that Zac took a step to walk out the door. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but something in him told him that walking out was the best option at the moment. He only stopped when he heard Vanessa's voice break through the silence.

"Zac…I would wait 20 years for you. That's how much I love you."

The knot in Zac's stomach loosened. He pulled his wallet from his back pocket and pulled the pink piece of stationery from it. Those were the exact words she had written on the paper sometime in the past two weeks. Still he stood there facing the door.

Vanessa continued. "You can't walk out that door Zac. You promised me you weren't going anywhere. And I've done that Zac. I've walked away from you. It hurts. You don't want that. It hurts more than any broken bone you could ever have."

Zac turned around to face her. "I should've come after you."

"I wanted you to. I wanted you to come jump in the car with me and give me some explanation or an apology or something." Vanessa cried quietly.

She looked at the paper in his hands. "Where'd you get that?"

"Gina found it in your purse while you were in surgery. She was looking for your insurance card and found this." Zac looked at the note again. "When did you write this?"

"About a week after I gave you back the ring and your house key. I couldn't take it anymore Zac. I screwed up too. And I wanted you back. I thought I'd come stick that in the door and see if you would call me or anything. But then I got scared that you'd be home and I was afraid to see you face to face…"

Zac closed the gap between them and sat back down on the bed next to her. "So you do remember. The interview, the article, the whole mess and these last two weeks…you remember it."

"I do now. I wish I could forget it. I'm sorry Zac. I'm sorry." Vanessa lifted her right hand and covered her eyes as more tears fell.

Zac crawled up on the bed beside her and hovered over her. He gently took her hand and grasped the kuippo ring. "We don't want to forget this."

Vanessa stopped crying for a moment and looked at him curiously. "Because now we both know what it feels like to be apart. I can go anywhere in the world without you…as long as I know I have you here." Zac took her hand and put it over his heart. "But I can't even stand to be next to you if you're not there. It hurts too much."

V smiled at him and put her hand on his cheek. "Then we have to stay together. Even if one of us does or says something stupid, we have to stay together."

Zac lowered his head in shame for a moment. "And I can almost guarantee that will happen. Cause when I get in these stupid interviews and they start digging for dirt about us, I'm bound to say something stupid again."

Vanessa pulled Zac's chin up and looked into his eyes. She pulled the pink paper from his fingers gently. "Then every interview, you take this paper with you and keep it in your pocket. Maybe it'll help you think of what we've been through here."

Vanessa felt a spasm in her leg and suddenly winced at the pain. Zac instinctively grabbed her hand and urged her to squeeze as hard as she needed to until the pain passed. She took a deep breath and eased her death grip on his knuckles.

"I can't do this without you Zac. I'm scared." Vanessa's eyes again had pain in them.

There was still relationship work to be done for them. But the pain of Vanessa's current situation moved to the front. "You don't have to go through it without me. I'm right here. It's okay to be scared, but we're gonna get through this together." Zac moved to the right side of the bed and started stroking V's broken leg through the splint.

She relaxed under his touch and adjusted her head on the pillow. Zac noticed her eyes closing once more. "You going to sleep on me up there Sleeping Beauty?" He smiled an easy grin at her for the first time in fourteen days.

"Nope." She answered sleepily. The pain medicines were taking affect along with the words from the love of her life. "Hold me again please?" she requested.

Zac moved away from the bandaged leg and scribbled something on a piece of paper. Vanessa watched as he took a thumbtack from the bulletin board in the room and worked to attach the scribbles to the outside of her room door. Then he made his way back to the bed and once more climbed in gently beside her. She found her way back to the soft spot on his shoulder and fell asleep.

----------

Gina and Greg escorted Starla and David toward Vanessa's room. They had found Zac's parents in the waiting room and wondered why they weren't visiting with their daughter. The nurse had informed them that Vanessa 'wasn't taking visitors' at the time.

That was not an answer that Gina would accept. She would see her daughter if she wanted to. But when the foursome approached the door to V's room they understood. Zac's "Do Not Disturb" sign was clearly visible on the door.

Still Gina quietly pushed the door open. Smiles crossed each of their faces as they walked in on a welcome sight. Their children asleep together, Zac's arms protectively wrapped around Vanessa.

At the sound of the door opening Zac lifted his head.

"Everything okay now?" Starla whispered to him.

Zac nodded at his mom and pointed to the ring on Vanessa's finger. "Everything is just fine." He smiled emphatically as he placed his head back on the pillow next to his girlfriend's and found sleep once more.  


* * *

**I know there are those of you who were expecting more drama, and probably a longer chapter. Honestly, I'm really happy with the way this is ending. There is still some room for a potential homecoming chapter and possibly one or two others. So I'm going to leave this one open for updates. **

**But, with this one finished for now, I can hopefully get back to Hawaii and get them through this darn commitment ceremony!!! Poor kids, they've been stuck on Kauai scuba diving with a priest, picking out kuippo rings and sharing a suite in some fancy Hawaiian hotel for weeks now. Geez, wish that was me! :)**

**I do have to finish up by saying some Thank You's! And I know I'm gonna miss someone but all of you who have read this entire story are absolutely AWESOME. I've met some new readers and been inspired by several who have followed my other stories as well. THANK YOU ALL for bringing me out of my funk! Here's my list of special thanks: JerrysGirl; CelestialLove; Inky Hula; FaithlessGirl; Sarah-Cullen; bluebirdy; vanilla902; sneal; amble; luvtogolf; dwhite; Mickey; and PokieDots!!!!!!!! Like I said, I know I've missed somebody here but please know that I appreciate you ALL for reading and for reviewing and your PM's!**

**Zanessa fans are the best! -adc**


End file.
